Glee Graduation Sleepover
by FabrevansAndOvergron
Summary: Quinn suggests and sleepover and then things begin to get heated when playing truth or dare.
1. Graduation sleepover

**(My story is just a one-shot which was my dream last night and i really enjoyed it. It is based around the origional cast members so there is no Rory, Sugar or Joe. Let's pretend that Matt never left McKinley and everyone has a relationship within glee club. The couples are; Quinn/Sam, Santana/Finn, Rachel/Puck, Kurt/Blaine, Tina/Mike, Mercedes/Matt and Britney/Artie)******

*McKinley choir room* *No ones P.O.V*  
'Good morning New Directions i have an announcement to make. As you are all aware that the school is proud of how far you have come and more importantly how proud i am of you all making the time and effort into this club-' 'Spit it out mr Shue' Kurt impatiently shouted

'Well I sat and thought about it after Nationals and i think that we should spend our last week in glee club dedicating songs to the guys and girls who have still got yet another year in McKinley' 'Kurt jumped up 'Oh thankyou Mr Schue, i have the perfect song to sing to sing to Blaine' Everyone smiled and Blaine blushed. Glee club was over as it was only a meeting before school began so it was just the beginning of a great day.

***McKinley Cafeteria*  
**Luch began and everyone was talking about graduation and what songs they are planning to sing to the juniors. The guys had football training and the girls and Kurt had a girly lunch, so Quinn suggested a sleepover before they say their final goodbyes. It was only for the girls and Kurt. Britney didnt think about the way Quinn said 'Girls and Kurt' as she replied to her with 'Quinn you said girls only so why is Kurt coming' everyone looked at Brit who seemed to be rather confused. '

Britt Britt Kurt is technically a girl he like boys is only concerened when it comes to fashion and make up' Kurt looked rather offended by Santana's accusations and just added 'You make me sound like a transvestite San, im really not im just into guys like any normal person' Santana soon left the topic as she was now offended by Kurts honesty. The conversation eneded when Mercedes asked Quinn details on the time and things.

***Quinn Fabrays household*  
**As everyone arrivedat Quinns home they changed into their pajamas and decided to watch a chick flick. Rachel was the one who usually brung the DVD's and today she chose 3 of her favourite films 'Pearl harbour' 'pretty woman' and 'Titanic' 6 of them voted Pearl harbour except Brit who thought that pearl harbour was about pearls on a beach. They then began to watch the film they had voted for. 45 minutes into the film everyone began to get bored and Santana and Britney decided to play a game of 'truth or dare'.


	2. Truth or dare?

'Ill take the first dare' Quinn suggested.  
'I have the perfect one for you Q' Santana smirked  
'Call Sam and fake cry then tell him your pregnant with his child, here i will diall his number for you'

'Oh hell to the no Santana that is too far' Mercedes yelled  
'Hey miss blame-it-on-the-world its just a joke' Santana put the call on speaker phone and passed it to Quinn who looked down at the phone and began to fake cry.

**Sam Evans**: Hey Santana whats wrong?'

**Quinn Fabray**: Um Sam its Quinn

**Sam Evans:** Quinn why dont you use our own phone? And are you crying?

**Quinn Fabray:** Sam i am really sorry but i need to talk to you about something before tomorrow

**Sam Evans**: Okay baby go ahead.

**Quinn Fabray: **Look we were just casually talking about things

**Sam Evans:** What things?

**Quinn Fabray:** Please let me finish Sam, and then everyone was saying things they had Um you know done.

**Sam Evans:** Yeah, you told them that we have 'done it', because i really dont mind if you trust them.

**Quinn Fabray:** Its not that, Santana suggested that i should take a test seen as im not that...you know...lucky when it comes to that.

**Sam Evans:** Um yeah, but we did you know, use protection.

**Quinn Fabray: **I know Sammy, you know what Sans like, so i had to agree with it.-

*Santana shouts down the phone 'i would have gone all lima heights on her*

**Quinn Fabray:** San shut up please, so anyway she handed me this test and i took it. I couldnt look Sam i just couldnt. I couldnt think of the possible outcomes so i handed it to Mercedes and she told me that Um...You are...Sam i dont know how to tell you this...

**Sam Evans:** Please tell me you're not pregnant.

**Quinn Fabray:** ...

**Sam Evans:** You are. Oh Shit. Quinn what do we do now?

**Quinn Fabray:** Please dont finish me because you have just been pranked.

**Sam Evans: **I have been what. Quinn how could you do that to me?

**Quinn Fabray:** *Laughs*

**Sam Evans:** It is really not funny Quinn, you make me think im going to be a father and then say i have been pranked? i actually got my hopes up.

Quinn Fabray: I am sorry Sam its was Santanas Idea, you see we ended up playing truth or dare and-wait did you say you got your hopes up?

*Quinn begins to blush at the comment Sam made, and the girls begin to find it cute*

**Sam Evans:** That was your dare, i see now. Course i said that i would a child with you someday Quinny. Oh and okay baby just please dont scare me like that again. I have to go Q i love you.

**Quinn Fabray:** Aww Sammy baby, I love you too.


End file.
